


Star Struck

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Actor RPF, Original - Fandom
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Comfort, Convention, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, celebrity, non-gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: You get a chance encounter with your favorite male celebrity at a convention...





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is a complete work of fiction. Not based on any actual events. Just wishful thinking.))

You’re finally here! It took a lot of hard work and money saving, but you finally made it happen. You’re at the Convention. This is your first time here and you couldn’t be more happy. So many things to do and so many people you’re excited to see. But despite all the bigger name celebrities that were announced to be here, there’s really only one person you’ve had your heart set on meeting for a long time, and it’s the main reason you worked so hard to be here.

You’ve been a fan of his for a very long time now. Having spent many hours watching all of his movies and tv shows, wanting to consume as much of his work as possible. And now there you are. Standing in line mere seconds away from actually being able to meet him face to face. Your heart has been racing all day. From the moment you first stepped foot into the Convention hall, all the way up until this moment. It all feels like a dream. A dream that’s soon going to come true. Just a few feet away sits the man at the signing booth who you’ve been dying to meet ever since you first discovered him, and you’re next in line.

It all goes by so fast. Were you just in front of him? Could you actually talk at all? Did he say anything to you? You were in such an adrenaline star struck daze you can hardly recall anything that just took place. You know it happened, but it was all so surreal it fells like nothing even happened at all. The only proof you were ever actually there is a signed promo poster. As happy as you are to have something signed by him, there’s still so much more you wish you could have said and done.

You step outside and find an nice hidden alcove somewhere beside the Convention building. It’s a nice quiet place away from the event and all the people. Truth be told it doesn’t look like you’re allowed in this area, but you neglect to find any sign stating otherwise. So you sit on the ground against the wall and allow yourself a moment to breathe before the silent tears begin to run down your cheeks. The unwanted mix of emotions swirling though your body has your brain spinning. On one hand you’re happy you actually got to meet him, but on the other you wish you could spend more time with him. It hurts knowing you’ll likely never get the chance you’ve been hoping for. To actually get to know him. To become friends. The thought sends another wave of tears streaming down your face. Soon after your sobs are cut short when a door you hadn’t noticed opens up beside you and someone walks out into the open alcove.

You stare in disbelief, your body rooted to the ground. There’s no way? How could this be? What are the odds? It’s him! He of all people is standing right there in front of you. Only this time there’s no assistants or Con workers to hastily push the line along or shoo you away. It’s just him and you, and he’s yet to notice your presence. You just watch as he slips a hand into his pocket and pull out what could only be a vape pen. After taking a deep inhale he breathes out the dense white cloud with a sigh. The scent of the vape wafts through the air for a moment before reaching your nostrils.

“Mango.”

The word is already spoken before you realize it even left your mouth. As soon as it’s said he turns around to see you.

“Oh hello again, I’m sorry I didn’t see you.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I don’t mind.” You say hesitantly with a sniffle, trying to wipe away your tears without him noticing.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” You lie, not wanting to admit it’s because of him that you’re crying. “I’m sorry. I can move away if I’m not allowed to be here.”

“No, no. You don’t have to move. You were here before me anyway. I’m the one who barged in on you. It’s fine. Don’t worry bout it. I just hope you don’t mind me taking a minute out here.” He shows you the vape pen in his hand.

You shake our head. “No. Please. Go ahead.”

He takes another long inhale off the pen. You try not to watch and stare, but it’s difficult not to when ‘he’ of all people is standing right there in front of you. You can start to feel the adrenaline welling up inside again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I am.” You say, too shy to make eye contact.

“It’s just you look sad. I hope it wasn’t because of something I said back in there. I’m sorry if it was.” He lightheartedly jokes.

“No! No, not at all.” You manage to look up at him and can see the genuine concern in his eyes. That’s all it takes for you to let your guard down and want to be honest with him. “It’s because... I wish I could talk to you. Like, actually talk to you. Not just a quick ‘hi-get a signature-bye’ kind of thing, but like an actual conversation.”

“Well, what do you want to talk about?”

The question takes you by surprise. Isn’t he busy? Doesn’t he have more important things to do? You try to search your brain for a response but find yourself coming up blank.

“I-I don’t know.”

“You sure?” He teases.

You find yourself getting frustrated. Why does this always happen? You’ve spent so much of your time daydreaming and fantasizing about all the things you’d love to talk about with him. Now here you are actually able to have the conversation you’ve always wanted with him and your brain decides to shut down on you. You can feel the lump growing in the back of your throat. As hard as you try to swallow it back down, it bursts forth into another fit of tears.

“I’m sorry.” You tell him between sobs.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hey, it’s alright.” He kneels down in front of you and rubs your shoulder reassuringly with his free hand. “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. It’s okay if you can’t think of anything.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. It happens. There’ve been plenty of people who’ve lost their words when they meet me. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. So I completely understand. Now come on, cheer up. I don’t want you being sad over me.”

“Sorry” You can’t help say again.

“It’s alright.” Out of the corner of your eye you can see him check his watch. “I have to be going back in now. They’ll be looking for me. Please don’t feel bad. You’re a lovely person and I appreciate you being a fan. Promise me you’ll be alright?”

You look up at him again, his soft eyes staring into your soul. Your body moves on its own, arms reaching out to wrap around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you.” You manage to choke out.

A moment later and you can feel his arm encircling around you returning the gesture. It’s such a warm and tender embrace that makes your heart swell. He let’s go and so do you, watching as he gets back up to his feet. After taking one last inhale off his vape pen he shoots you a smile before heading back inside.

“Take care love.”


End file.
